justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Fame
(DLC) |artist = (In the Style of Irene Cara) (The Girly Team) (post-''JDGH'') (Marie-Christine Despestre) (Broadway) |tvfilm = |year = 1980 |dlc = November 23, 2011 (JD3) |difficulty = (JD) 1 (DoB) |effort = (JD) (JD3) |nogm = 4 |sol = 2 (JD:GH) |dg = (JD) / / / (Broadway) |mode = Solo (JD) Dance Crew (Broadway) |mc = |pc = (JD3/GH) (Remake) White (Broadway) |gc = (Remake) |lc = (Remake) Yellow (Broadway) |pictos = 72 (JD) 55 (Xbox JD3/Xbox GH) 57 (Wii JD3/Wii GH/''BO''/Remake) 95 (Broadway) |kcal = 24 |dura = 3:33 |nowc = Fame |audio = |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s |from = movie }}"Fame" 'by (covered in-game by In the Style of Irene Cara, -post by The Girly Team, by Marie-Christine Despestre https://youtu.be/QxeKmJebcEI?t=4m38s) is featured on ''Just Dance, Just Dance 3 (as a DLC), Just Dance: Greatest Hits/''Best Of, ''Dance on Broadway, Just Dance Now, and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with orange curly hair. She wears a red loose crop top, light orange shorts, orange leggings, orange and red tennis shoes, and light orange bracelets, and leg warmers. Remake The remake features the dancer with a pink top and long pants. Her hair is now in a shade of yellow, and her wristbands are in mango yellow. Her headband is pink instead of the original red, and her pants look slightly lighter and slightly silkier. Beta The dancer is a woman with a white headband that holds together her blonde hair. She wears a golden sequined T-shirt with a cursive ‘F’. She also wears a pair of orange gym shorts and a pair of dance boots.File:Just dance 4.jpg Fame coach 1@2x.png|Original Fame coach 1 big.png|Remake '''P1 P1 is a girl with a red top and dark purple pants. 'P2' P2 is a girl with curly brown hair, a cyan loose crop top, and cyan pants. 'P3' P3 is a man with a yellow t-shirt and black trousers. 'P4' P4 is a man with a blue muscular rower and grey pants. Fame dob coach 1.png|P1 Fame dob coach 3.png|P3 Background The routine takes place in a brightly-shining green room with a disco ball above on the dancer which symbolizes fame. There are also spotlights in the background that flashes to the beat of the song or the dancer s dance moves. The light effects are similar to Jin Go Lo Ba. -''post'' The spotlights flash more, and the floor is checkered, with its squares flashing intermittently. The wall contains shiny particles, a better disco ball and some green rays that light up whenever Fame! is sung. Remake In the remake, the background is shown to be bright blue with pink triangles. The background is a street with two dancers, who are a male and a female dancing in the back. When "Fame" is sung in the first chorus, the sign with the word "DANCE" will spark a bit; when "High" is sung in the first chorus, smoke will start emerging from the car engine and white smoke will come out of the manhole. This also happens when the second chorus is sung again. At the end, the sign will spark. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Throw both of your arms out. Fame gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Fame gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Shout-Out Lines There are 2 Shout-Out Lines on the version, both of which are the same: Both Shout-Out Lines: “I’m gonna live forever” Appearances in Mashups Fame ''appears in the following Mashups: *Blurred Lines'' *''Candy'' *''C’mon'' *''It’s You'' *''Jump (For My Love)'' *''No Limit'' *''Scream & Shout ''(American Dream) *''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'' *''Starships'' *''Turn Up The Love'' Captions Fame appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *70's *Fit Training *Fitness Pony *Fitness Punch *Fitness Wave *Keep Fit *Move Your Body *Throw It Up Trivia *''Fame'' is the first song by Irene Cara. **This is also the first song by The Girly Team. *The dancer was originally wearing a gold sequin outfit with a hat that had an “F” on it for “Fame” and was dancing in front of Womanizer’s background. *The routine for Fame was used in the trailer for . *''Fame'' is one of two songs in with a disco ball light on top of the screen. The other is That’s the Way (I Like It). *On the back side of the PAL cover, it is written that the artist is Irene Cara, but the title appears as "Fame Cover". *The pictogram sprite shows that some pictograms have green pixels on their arrows, or that their slam emblem is more abstract. *On and following games, Fame is credited to The Girly Team, although the audio is left unchanged. *The coach for Fame appears in Video Killed the Radio Star. *''Fame'' is the only song from to appear in Mashups. Gallery Game Files Tex1 256x256 bc51964fc6a219a3 14.png|''Fame'' Fame thumb@2x.jpg|''Fame'' ( /''Greatest Hits/''Best Of) Fame square.jpg|''Fame'' (Remake) Fame cover generic.png|''Fame'' ( ) Fame Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach Fame Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| album background Fame banner bkg.jpg| menu Banner Fame cover@2x.jpg| cover $R8M5X9G.png|Avatar on 200400.png|Gold Avatar 300400.png|Diamond Avatar fame pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Remake) Fame pictos.png|Pictograms ( ) In-Game Screenshots FameMenu.png|''Fame'' on the Just Dance menu Fame_dob_menu_wii.png|''Fame'' on the menu (Wii) Fame_dob_coachmenu_wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Fame JDNOW Old menu.png|''Fame'' on the menu (Outdated) FameJDNOWMenu.png|''Fame'' on the menu (Updated) FameJD2016Menu.png|''Fame'' on the menu (2016) FameJD2016LoadingScreen.png| loading screen (2016) FameJD2016CoachSelection.png| coach selection screen (2016) FameJD2016Score.png| scoring screen (2016) FameJD2017Menu.png|''Fame'' on the menu (2017) FameJD2017LoadingScreen.png| loading screen (2017) FameJD2017CoachSelection.png| coach selection screen (2017) FameJD2017Score.png| scoring screen (2017) FameJD2018Menu.png|''Fame'' on the menu (2018) FameJD2018LoadingScreen.png| loading screen (2018) FameJD2018CoachSelection.png| coach selection screen (2018) Beta Elements The Beta version of Fame.jpg|The Beta version. This version uses a gold sequin outfit and Womanizer s background Just dance 4.jpg|Another Beta for Fame. This time the F is placed at the right, also incorrect pictograms and different background Others famebest.png|Appearance on cover coach jd1 In-the-style-of-Irene-Cara---Fame.png|Coach Extraction Fame_conceptart.png|Concept art for C2 (Dance on Broadway) Videos Official Audio Fame - Irene Cara Teasers Fame - Just Dance Gameplay Teaser (US) Fame - Just Dance Gameplay Teaser (UK) Fame - Just Dance 3 Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays 'Main series' Fame - Just Dance Fame - Just Dance 3 (Wii) Fame - Just Dance 3 (Xbox) Fame - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Wii) Fame - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Xbox) Fame - Just Dance Now Fame - Just Dance 2016 Fame - Just Dance 2017 Fame - Just Dance 2018 Fame - Just Dance 2019 ' ' Fame - Dance on Broadway (Wii) Fame - Dance On Broadway (PS3) Extractions Irene Cara Fame Extracted Coach from Just Dance Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Fame References Site Navigation es:Fame de:Fame ru:Fame Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Irene Cara Category:Songs by The Girly Team Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Dance on Broadway Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Covered Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now